dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Spells
This is a list of all the magic spells discovered and practiced by wizards in the Vale, listed in categories in order of least to most difficult and complex. Many spells have dragons associated with them; others do not. A dragon can perform all the spells contained by their native elements. A wizard can perform all the spells contained by the native elements of any and all of their bonded dragons, and may be able to work outside of that rule with much practice. A simple spell can be worked in an instant by a single wizard. The most complex spells can take several wizards to cast over a period of several weeks. Classification of Spells There are three ways that spells are classified. These are element, class and intensity. Element This is the style of magic the spell corresponds to. For example, fire is the element of pyromancy spells and plant is the element of chloromancy spells. Class There are five classes of magic (some claim more, but these other classes are in facts distinct styles of magic), and are as follows: *Abjuration - this class refers to spells that destroy or remove something (e.g. extinguishing a fire) *Conjuration - this class refers to spells that create or summon something (e.g. summoning fire) *Divination - this class refers to spells that grant knowledge of something (e.g. knowing how to make/find fire) *Enchantment - this class refers to spells that alter the qualities of something (e.g. making something hot) *Transmutation - this class refers to spells that transform one thing into another (e.g. turning something into fire) Intensity The more intense the effects of the spell are, the heavier it is magically. Intensity is usually divided by tiers of magical weight. *Light spells: 1-15 kgms *Medium spells - 15-50 kgms *Heavy spells - 50-100 kgms *Extreme spells - 100+ kgms Complexity Complexity is different from the rest of the ways spells are classified in that it isn't possible to simply hop from one to another. *Simple - these spells only have one element *Complex - these spells have multiple elements Single-Element (Primary) Spells Chloromancy * Plant Growth Acceleration Spell Arboromancy * Super Plant Growth Acceleration Spell Herbomancy * Simple Healing Spell * Powerful Healing Spell Pyromancy * Heating Spell * Fire Summoning Spell Magmamancy * Lava Creation Spell * Mini Volcano Creation Spell Terramancy * Stone-Crushing Spell * Earth-Shaping Spell Geomancy * Location Detection Spell Cryomancy * Cooling Spell * Freezing Spell Electromancy * Shock Spell * Lightning Summoning Spell Hydromancy * Moisture Drawing Spell * Water Summoning Spell Psarimancy * Fish Hypnosis Spell Aeromancy * Wind Summoning Spell * Flying Spell * Silencing Spell Metallomancy * Metal Attraction Spell Phytomancy * See-in-the-Dark Spell Luximancy * Illumination Spell * Flash Spell Erebomancy * Glow-in-the-dark Spell * Extinguishing Spell * Blindness Spell * Camouflage Spell Umbramancy * Shadow Creation Spell * Shadow Capture Spell Lathramancy * Better Camouflage Spell * Invisibility Spell Radiomancy * Radiation Spell Necromancy * Killing Spell Phantasmancy * Ectoplasm Detection Spell Two-Element (Primary) Spells * Earthquake Spell (Earth+Lightning) * Dousing Spell (Water+Cold) * High Jumping Spell * Underwater Breathing Spell Opposite Element Spells Opposite element spells are unique in that they cannot be negated or neutralized. A spell is negated using its opposite element, but spells which unite two opposite elements cannot be negated by either or both. * Fast-Swimming Spell (Water+Lightning) Three Element (Primary) Spells * Run-On-Water Spell (Water+Earth+Air) Four-Element (Primary) Spells * Spell of Unwaning Wubwub Advanced (4+ Element Primary) Spells TBA Single-Element (Epic) Spells Chromamancy * Color-Changing Spell Frescomancy * Painting Spell Heliomancy * Sunlight Creation Spell Selenimancy * Moonlight Creation Spell Theomancy * Theomancy Activation Spell * Memory Increase Spell * Muscle Strengthening Spell * Stamina Increasing Spell * Prophecy Reading Spell Epochemancy TBA Mælstromancy * Destruction Spell Crysalimancy * Crystallization Spell Oneiromancy * Sleeping Spell Morpheomancy TBA Petaloudamancy TBA Psychomancy * Calming Spell Phenomancy TBA Chionimancy TBA Monomancy TBA Two-Element (Epic) Spells TBA Advanced (3+ Element Epic) Spells TBA Combination Spells (Epic+Primary) TBA Miscellaneous (not categorized yet) * Metal Detection Spell * Bone Repairing Spell * Flavoring Spell Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Lists